Stellar Flare
Stellar Flare (z ang. stellar - gwiezdny, flare - błysk) — jednorożec, postać epizodyczna. Jest matką Sunbursta. Mieszka w miasteczku Zielona Kotlina. Wystąpiła po raz pierwszy przez chwilę w odcinku "Znaczki raz jeszcze cz.2" oraz w "Kryształowanie cz.1" we wspomnieniach Starlight Glimmer. Większą rolę i imię dostała w odcinku "Rodzinna mapa". Wygląd Stellar Flare to klacz w średnim wieku o pomarańczowej sierści z białymi "skarpetkami" na kopytach. Jej grzywa i ogon są w trzech odcieniach brązowego, a oczy są zielone. Klacz nosi na szyi niebiesko-białą wstążkę oraz naszyjnik z turkusowych pereł. Charakter Stellar jest charyzmatyczna i chętna do działania. Z zapałem stara się wprowadzić nowoczesne rozwiązania do rodzinnego miasta i zawsze postępuje z wcześniej ustalonym planem. Jest także trochę zbyt natrętna i nadopiekuńcza jako matka, lecz można to wytłumaczyć troską o syna. Potrafi łatwo wymyślić wiele rzeczy i rozwiązań, jednak nie wszystkie z nich są zawsze dobre. Przedstawienie w serii Stellar Flare ma swoje dwa pierwsze, bardzo krótkie wystąpienia we wspomnieniach Starlight Glimmer w odcinkach "Znaczki raz jeszcze cz.2" i "Kryształowanie cz.1". Starlight w tych odcinkach wspomina jak Sunburst otrzymał znaczek i został zabrany przez swoich rodziców do szkoły magii dla zdolnych jednorożców. Swoją większą rolę, jak i oficjalne imię otrzymuje w odcinku "Rodzinna mapa". W tym odcinku Starlight i Sunburst zostają wezwani przez znaczkową mapę do Zielonej Kotliny,ich rodzinnego miasta . Miejsce to przeszło kilka dużych zmian, które wyszły spod kopyta Stellar. Jej nowoczesne rozwiązania kłócą się z tradycyjnymi planami Firelighta wobec miasta. Starlight i Sunburst uznają, że konflikt pomiędzy ich rodzicami jest problemem, który mają rozwiązać. Oboje pokazują rodzicom, że ich rozwiązania mają wady. Firelight chce kontynuować wypiek chleba według receptury założycieli miasta, lecz jest on zbyt twardy, by go jeść. Natomiast pomysły Stellar też mają wiele wad. Jest wiadomość powitalna zamontowana w bramie wejściowej do miasta staje się irytująca, eksperymentalne perfumy są zbyt drażniące, a napoje owocowe mające zastąpić jedzenie owoców nie są smaczne. Oboje rodziców postanawiają się w końcu pogodzić, ale okazuje się, że to nie był ten problem przyjaźni, który Starlight i Sunburst mieli rozwiązać. W wyniku tego Stellar i Firelight postanawiają pomóc swoim dzieciom znaleźć ten problem. Niestety ich zachowanie doprowadza Starlight i Sunbursta do szału, ponieważ Firelight traktuje swoją córkę jak małą klaczkę, a Stellar wywiera na swoim synu presję, zasypuje go swoimi planami na jego życie oraz tworzy fałszywy problem z przyjaźnią. Kucyki mówią swoim rodzicom co ich z nich denerwuje, przez co Firelight i Stellar odchodzą zasmuceni. Sunburst dochodzi do wniosku, że to właśnie relacje między nimi i ich rodzicami jest poszukiwanym problemem z przyjaźnią. Postanawiają przeprosić ich i poważnie z nimi porozmawiać. W czasie tej rozmowy i przeprosin okazuje się, że irytujące zachowania ich rodziców były skutkiem troski. Firelight pamiętał jak rozbita była Starlight gdy Sunburst przestał się z nią przyjaźnić i gdy przedwcześnie opuściła dom, więc traktował ją jak dziecko, by znów czuła się bezpieczna jak w czasach dzieciństwa. Natomiast Stellar chociaż wywoływała na synu presję i wciskała mu swoje plany, to zależało jej by nie czuł się tak zagubiony jak wtedy, gdy został wyrzucony ze szkoły i starała się zapewnić mu dobry plan na życie. Rodziny godzą się ostatecznie i znaczki Starligt i Sunbursta zaczynają świecić, co oznacza zakończoną misję. Gdy kucyki opuszczają Zieloną Kotline, postanawiają, że będą odwiedzać swoich rodziców częściej niż do tej pory. Ciekawostki * Jest jednym z pięciu kucyków które mają łatki na ciele. Poza nią należą do nich Pipsqueak, Księżniczka Luna (Luna ma dwie czarne plamy na swoich bokach w miejscu jej znaczka), Sunburst (syn Stellar Flare) i Rockhoof. de:Stellar Flare en:Stellar Flare ru:Родители Санберста Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne